


Meeting me meeting you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, Day 2, Falling In Love, First Meeting, M/M, Matching marks, Slight discrimination, Soulmate AU, Sweet, finding your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For day 2 I've chosen auDean never understood the little paw print on his chest, not until he met the mesmerising man with the paw print to match his





	Meeting me meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the shield, way back in fcw when the three first fought. It is set just after their fight though you don't need to see it first to read this. I honestly haven't watched it in forever and it's more just timeline convenient
> 
> Roman will be roman not leakee here cause it's easier. Also not all wrestlers cover their marks, most do and roman does. His ring gear is adjusted to hide his mark but both Seth and Dean have theirs showing though for different reasons. Seth already has a soulmate which is briefly mentioned but Dean just honestly couldn't care

Dean sighed as he leaned back against the wall, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He had just had probably the best match of his entire life and the adrenaline still running through his veins meant his smile didn't faultier. Not even when the others shot him disgusted looks as they walked pass

He knew what those looks meant, it was because of his soulmate mark and the way he shamelessly had it on display

As an 'unmated' many looked down on the way Dean fought without his shirt on so blatantly showing off his mark. A dull little thing that Dean often ignored, a paw print that resided just above his left nipple so close to his heart 

Dean honestly didn't get the big deal, he figured he was doing whoever might match his mark a favour. However as yet another pair of wrestlers walked past him Dean couldn't help but glare at the disgusted look he was given 

Seth one of the two he had fought tonight had proudly displayed the mark that lay at the base of his spine. To Dean it looked like a teardrop with water wings, a beautiful mark that many celebrated. Dean knew it was because Seth had his soulmate, the brilliant blue of his mark in contrast to Dean's dull grey was enough to tell 

Dean couldn't get mad though he had seen Seth with the irish man after the match, all smiles and politeness. The matching mark to Seth's striking on his small throat 

That had been well over ten minutes ago though the couple having already left and Dean still loitering around cause he had nothing better to do, or at least that's what he told himself. In truth Dean hadn't seen Roman since the end of the match and he wasn't sure why but it was bothering him

His hand came up unconsciously to rub over his mark, something Dean brushed off as a self conscious action

It was probably the great match that had him waiting around still hoping for a glimpse at Roman. Yeah, just the want to be friendly like Seth had. Not because of his beauty although Dean had to admit the man was built like an ironically 'roman' god and definitely not in the hopes to get a peek at the soulmark he hadn't seen all match

Shaking his head he sighed and pushed off the wall, what was he doing 

Someone like Roman definitely had a beautiful bright soulmark and there was no way he'd want someone like Dean to even see it. Dean shook away the hollow feeling and thoughts that filled his head, not needing to know the truth or imagine what Roman's soulmate would look like

Instead he bent to grab his bag so he could head out, he doubted there would be any one left in the locker room but would rather not risk it. A shower at his crappy motel didn't sound appealing but it was better then more stares

A small cough made him look up and he dropped his bag. There stood the man on his mind clad in blue denim jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt with his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail 

Dean tried not to let his eyes wander to long on the tight denim of his crotch as his eyes raised to find Roman's seeking ones. The light flush on his cheeks he was sure he was imagining as Roman opened his mouth as if to speak. He closed it again seemingly unsure before Dean's eyes snapped down to his hands movement 

They peeled back the clinging denim to reveal a small paw print resting just below his right hip bone 

Dean's heart stopped, skipped a beat. His mind couldn't understand as his chest tingled, the paw print colouring to a gleaming black before their eyes. A colour that just seemed perfect for them 

Roman smiled softly at him, hands reaching out for ones he didn't realise were trembling. Bringing them to the freshly coloured mark on his hip

He gasped at that first contact and it all seemed to kick back in. "But why..." Roman looked confused by Dean's words. "You could of chosen anyone, I let you know... and still" his face softened with understanding. "Don't want anyone else" he whispered. Four little words that made his heart burst with unfamiliar feeling, eyes glistening 

Roman's hand moved to cup his jaw and Dean let him, leaning into the unfamiliarly gentle touch. It felt more right then anything else had before and as he found Roman's lips on his he whispered four little words back against them "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add a soulmark colour as it makes it easier to distinguish the difference between mated and unmated


End file.
